For her, I'll do it
by Dr Facer
Summary: Feeling guilty by taking part on the wedding fiasco, Ryoga decides to help Akane deal with this as best as he can, even if it means he'll have to stay as P-Chan forever.


This fanfic is based in Ranma ½ characters; they are property of Viz  
communications and Rumiko Takahashi.

**FOR HER, I'LL DO IT.  
**BY  
**DR FACER**

I can't stand it anymore. Just how long is this chaos going to last?  
Back there, Shampoo is fighting with Ukyo for Ranma. On the other side  
of the hall, my sweet Akane is kicking Kuno and trying to get rid of  
Happosai, and right behind my back Mousse was just flattened by that  
old witch Cologne. Mr. Tendo is crying and Ranma's parents are not  
doing anything! And look at Akane's sisters! Kasumi is helpless; does  
she really think this is part of the party? Then look at Nabiki, she  
has no right to ask for money from the guests!

And me? I haven't feel this depressed in months; at least the wedding  
was stopped, but the Nannichuan water is now lost forever, how come  
the Tendos had some? Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, does it?  
A loud crash? What could have caused it? I turn around and see what it  
was. Oh, Akane just kicked Kuno through the roof, nothing important,  
(sigh) I better get going, there's nothing for me here right now. But  
before I go, I'll stop this mess I helped to create, it's partly my  
fault and since no one else is going to do it…

I shout at both Ukyo and Shampoo to leave Ranma alone. Fool girls,  
they are attacking me? Bad, bad move, now I'll have to show them not  
to mess with me when I'm depressed, a Shishi Hokoudan is all I need to  
send them flying all the way to Tokyo's downtown. I wonder if they'll  
reach Akihabara? Now Mousse is yelling at me, great, he put his  
glasses on and saw what I did to Shampoo; and on my right I have that  
sexually confused ninja that lives with Ukyo, I don't like the way  
he's looking at me, but I better deal with Mousse first. There, I got  
his chains, now I'll just spin him and…done! Mousse is now on his way  
to meet Shampoo by air courtesy of yours truly, now the ninja freak,  
uh? Where'd he go? Did he run away? That's fine with me, that way I  
can finish my work more quickly. Kodachi was a though one, who would  
have known she had that sleeping gas there? Such a stupid place to  
hide it if you ask me, anyway, that gas helped me since Happosai was  
kind enough to jump in the way, now that the old ruin is sleeping and  
that Kuno's sister is gone, there's only Cologne and that psycho  
teacher from Ranma's school left; the old Amazon was easy, she even  
apologized before leaving! The teacher on the contrary, was a little  
bit more complicated, she said she wouldn't leave without a big piece  
of the wedding cake, good thing Kasumi gave it all to her. A few  
minutes later, only the Tendos, the Saotomes and myself are here, now  
I finally can see how Akane is doing; will she blame me for this?

Thank the gods! Akane thanked me for what I just did; she even smiled  
at me! Oh Akane if only you were wearing that wedding dress for me!  
I'd be the happiest man on this planet! Uh? Someone is asking for my  
help? Oh, it's just Ranma's mother; she wants me to take Ranma to his  
room? Well I can certainly do that, especially since she says she'll  
lead the way, she reminds me a lot of my own mother. I haven't seen  
her in what? Ten years now? I suppose I'll go and search her after I  
leave here, maybe I'll have Akari help me find her, if I can find  
Akari first, that is. I wish I could do something with this lousy  
sense of direction I have, ah! Ranma's room at last! I leave the room  
as soon as I put Ranma in his futon; I don't want to interrupt his  
mother, she really was concerned about her son.

The first thing I see in the corridor is a door slamming, Nabiki's  
bedroom's door, it's the first time I've seen her doing it, what could  
have make her do that? She's not the kind of girl that would get angry  
because of this; it wasn't her wedding after all. Oh well, it's not my  
business so I move on, just to run into Akane in the stairs. She looks  
so miserable; I can see that she is fighting back her tears. She  
apologizes and goes to her room, I let her go, there's nothing I can  
do to comfort her…. But, but I know someone who can, someone I'm sure  
will be willing to help her.

I hate myself for doing this, but it's all I can do to help my dear  
Akane. Luckily no one was in the kitchen yet, Kasumi is still cleaning  
the hall. I hope Ranma would awake soon, I know that as much as she  
loves P-Chan; it's just not the same, she needs Ranma, maybe only to  
hit him and blame him for the wedding fiasco, but she needs HIM; my  
pig form is only a substitute; but it'll make her feel better, so I do  
it. I pour the cold water on my head.

Akane sure was glad to see P-Chan, she tells me everything that  
happened. So Jusenkyo is back to normal? That's the first good thing  
I've heard today, and the Nannichuan was a wedding gift? Who would  
have thought it? Poor sweet Akane, she doesn't deserve this kind of  
suffering. She's leaving the room, why? Oh, I know why, she just heard  
Ranma. Damn, I don't want him to see me right now; so I hide under  
Akane's bed; it was a good thing Akane was so worried about Ranma  
because she didn't noticed what I did.

Ranma said he wanted to talk to me alone for a minute, that reminds me  
of the koi rod disaster; so I hesitate, but it's no use, I can't  
refuse while I'm a pig. Well, the hot water in the tub sure felt nice.  
Ranma thanked me too? Just because I got rid of all the other crazy  
jerks? That's very strange. Oh, I can see it now; he's asking me why  
I'm still here. I tell him the truth; lies are no longer necessary. He  
blinks; it seems that he didn't understand. Huh? He's asking me if I  
mean what I just said? Well, I did! And yet he's still looking at me,  
he must be thinking that I am a liar. Fine then, I'll convince him, I  
walk out of the tub and stare right in Ranma's eyes; I speak again,  
slowly.

"Ranma, I'm not lying, I'm really doing this, why don't you trust me?"  
"Look Ryoga, you might have helped the Tendos out this morning, but  
how do you expect me to believe you? How do you expect me to believe  
that you're willing to be a pig for the rest of your life?"  
"Because I love Akane, and if the only way I can help her to be happy  
is by being her pet and losing my manhood…. Well, for her, I'll do  
it!"

I walk towards the cold water filled bucket and splash myself, then I  
walk to the door and wait until Ranma opens it for me; he still can't  
believe what I'm doing. I don't blame him, I can't believe it either,  
but as I said before, I love Akane more than anything else. I love her  
more than Akari; in fact I don't really know if I still love Akari  
anymore. All I know is that Akane needs me, that she needs the love of  
her pet; a love only I can give her. Even if it means that I'm  
destined to be a pig for the rest of my life. I don't care, I love  
Akane, and for her, I'll do it.

**END.**

Well, that pretty much ends this story. I placed it between the last  
two pages of book 38 of the manga, just after the wedding is crashed  
and Ryoga is sitting there watching the destroyed Nannichuan barrel,  
fully depressed. I don't know why, but that scene inspired me to write  
this; it's short, actually the shortest fanfic I've ever wrote, but I  
think it came out quite nicely. If you have critics, comments or  
something else to say about the story, please do so.

Facer.


End file.
